PokéHearts: The Life Of A Nobody
by Aoi Hyoudou
Summary: A series of one-shots that revolves around Xhäs and his relationship with each member of Organization XIII. This takes place before Xhäs's betrayal in the PokéHearts series. There will be extra bonus chapters, afterwards!
1. XIV

**Aoi Hyoudou:** While PokéHearts: The Chosen One's Fate And Destiny is on a temporary hiatus until spring break, I'm going to do a series of one-shots that revolves around Xhäs and his relationship with each member of Organization XIII. This takes place before Xhäs's betrayal. Enjoy!

 **XIV**

{…}

Xion.

She was one of the recent members who joined Organization XIII. Just like him and Roxas, she too can use the Keyblade. He noticed that she was standing still in the Grey Area with a blank expression on her face, staring off into space. "Xion?"

Xion immediately flinched when she heard someone calling her name. She quickly glanced at Xhäs, who was walking over her direction. "O-Oh, hey, Xhäs, I'm surprised to see you here." She greeted her friend with a forced smile.

"I just got back with Larxene from our mission." he answered simply, returning the smile.

"I see," Then Xion fell silent again.

Xhäs raised an eyebrow in suspicion. "Are you okay? You seem a bit quieter than usual. Did something happen?"

"Huh?!" Xion blinked and then flailed her arms frantically. "No no no no no no no! I'm fine, really! You don't need to worry about me."

Xhäs sighed dejectedly, massaging his temples. "Why are you making things so difficult, Xion?"

Xion stared at her feet. "I'm sorry."

Xhäs blinked confusedly, but then softened his gaze at the girl. "Hey, what about we go get some fresh air?" This immediately gained the female Nobody's attention.

"Are you sure we can leave without Xemnas's permission?" Xhäs simply waved her off.

"I'm sure he's fine with it. After all, he did appoint me to watch over you and Roxas." Then he extended his glove hand out to his friend. "So how about it?"

Xion hesitated briefly as she stared at his hand until she finally accepted his invitation and grasped it with hers. "Sure." She smiled.

Moments later, they were hanging out on top of the Clock Tower located in Twilight Town and enjoying their sea-salt ice cream. "Mmm…Never gets old."

"I agree."

They were enjoying the awesome scenery in silence until Xion broke the ice. "Say, Xhäs?"

"Hm?" He glanced to his friend who was staring at her lap.

"Have you ever wondered if we shouldn't exist at all?" she asked quietly.

That was a really good question.

Did he?

Xhäs thought momentarily until his lips slowly curled into a small smile. "All the time-" Xion gasped and stared at him, surprised. "-but that hasn't stopped me for being who I am and you shouldn't worry about it either, Xion."

"But-"

"As long as you have strong connections with people around you, you will continue to exist."

"Really…?"

Xhäs offered her a reassuring smile. "Yeah…even we have a connection."

"We do?" Xion blinked.

Xhäs chuckled in amusement. "I don't know why, but you're like a little sister to me, Xion."

"I see," She smiled, looking somewhat relieved. "I'm glad to hear that, but don't expect me to start calling you big brother anytime soon, Xhäs." she teased.

"Whatever you say, little sis."

They shared a good laugh.

"Anyway-" Xhäs stood up to his feet after finishing his ice cream. "-it's about time we head back." Xion nodded as she stood up to her feet, too. "Knowing Axel and Roxas, they must be wondering where we run off to?"

"And Larxene, too." Xion teased again.

"She needs to stop being so overprotective. I can take care of myself." he grumbled.

"Sure, big brother~!"

"Quiet, you!"

 **A/N: Such a nice interaction between two siblings. Next up is Roxas, Xhäs's successor. Hope you like this series so far!**


	2. XIII

**Aoi Hyoudou:** So far, so good! Keep the reviews going, people!

 **XIII**

{…}

Roxas.

The other Number XIII.

His successor.

The Nobody, who one day will take over his role once he works his way up into the higher rankings, according to Xemnas.

He didn't quite understand what Xemnas's motive was, to appoint two members with the same number, but…he trusted his Superior completely.

He didn't mind having Roxas under his wing.

When he first met Roxas the day he joined the Organization, the Nobody was always gloomy and not willing to take part of their 'Guys' Night Out', according to Axel. But once Roxas started to hang out with him and Axel, they were the best of friends, showing new life in his once empty persona. Well, technically, he was Axel's best friend, which he didn't mind at all. Axel was his best friend, too, although he was starting to wonder if Axel's bad habits were rubbing off onto Roxas.

"What are you guys doing?" he queried with a frown when he noticed his friends were standing outside of Saïx's bedroom door with Roxas holding a brown paper bag. "And what's up with the bag?" He was afraid to find out.

The two Nobodies turned to him and grinned.

"Hey, Xhäs." Roxas greeted his fellow Number XIII with a smile.

"What's up, Xhäs?" Axel had an expression on his face that told the Nobody that he and Roxas were up to no good when it comes to pulling pranks on other members of the Organization. "And if you must know we're playing a little prank on Saïx." He grinned.

"Are you guys asking for a death wish?" Xhäs stared incredulously at the duo.

"Relax! Demyx is part of the plan as well."

"Poor Demyx." Xhäs muttered.

That gullible idiot.

"He just snuck inside when Saïx was sleeping. The plan is to have him dunk a bucket of peanut butter on Saïx's head, and then lure him out the room so Roxas can- " Roxas opened the bag, allowing Xhäs to peek inside. The bag was filled with strawberry jelly.

' _Huh. So that explains where all the jelly went.'_

"Called it payback for all the time he made us work triple shift on our day off." Roxas smiled mischievously.

Xhäs sighed and ran a hand through his messy black hair. "I feel like your plan is going to be an epic fail."

"Stop being a stick in a mud and wait and s-"

 ***BOOOOMMM***

Xhäs, Axel, and Roxas immediately flinched when they heard a loud explosion coming from Saïx's room. They quickly glanced to the door when Demyx ran out the room with the bucket over his head, running past the group and screaming like a little girl down the corridor. "RUN AWAY!"

Xhäs and his friends slowly glanced back and noticed a fuming Saïx standing in the doorway, covered in peanut, but emitting a dangerous aura. Acting instinctively, Axel grabbed the bag from Roxas and shoved into Xhäs's arms. "Take one for the team, bud. Later!" He sprinted off quickly into the distance, dragging Roxas along with him and leaving behind a trail of dust.

' _Are you SERIOUSLY?!'_ Xhäs couldn't believe Axel and Roxas just ditched him like that.

" _You!_ " The young Nobody flinched nervously as he slowly glanced back to Saïx, who was looming dangerously over him with his Claymore in hand. "Were you responsible for this?! If so, then PERISH!"

"AAAAXXXXEEEEEEEELLLLLLL!"

 **A/N: Poor Xhäs. Next up is the dangerous, but overprotective Larxene!**


	3. XII

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Here's some Larxene love, despite people hating her in the actual Kingdom Hearts series. I actually like her character, but too bad they didn't reveal her real name after her days with the Organization were over. Oh, well…Enjoy!

 **XII**

{…}

Larxene.

When he first met Xemnas and arrived in Twilight Town, she became his first friend. He didn't know if he believed in fate, but thanks to her he was able to meet Axel, and soon all three of them became quick friends. And since that fateful day, they had been inseparable even when he officially joined Organization XII and filled the final spot in the group, becoming Number XIII: The Key of True Fate and Forgotten Destiny.

He was truly grateful to her.

"Oww…!"

Okay, on second thought…

"Suck it up, you big baby!" Larxene scolded her friend as she was cleaning his wounds with rubbing alcohol and a wash cloth. She was inside Xhäs's room with Xhäs sitting on his bed, getting treatment after his little incident involving Saïx. "It would've helped a lot better if you quit moving around so hold still!" She punched him in the shoulder, not too hard, but enough for him to comply.

Xhäs groaned.

"I swear…you need to stop hanging out with those losers."

"They're not that bad, Xene." Xhäs defended Axel and Roxas.

Larxene rolled her eyes. "Yeah…they abandoned you and forced you to take all the heat because their stupid prank backfired on them. Some friends, they are." she said sarcastically with a snort.

Xhäs frowned.

"Where did I go wrong?" Larxene whispered softly under her breath when she was patching up his wounds, which didn't go unnoticed.

"Xene?" Her friend looked a bit concerned. She shook her head.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

Xhäs still didn't look convinced, but decided not to press the subject on any further.

Moments later, Larxene finished patching up Xhäs's wounds and stood up to her feet, wiping sweat from her brow. "There. All done! It's best if you take the rest of the day and relax." she told her dear friend with a calm tone of voice and added, "Don't worry about the other missions that elf freak assigned you to. I'll finish them for you, although I won't be back for a few days."

"But-"

"No." Larxene glared sharply at her fellow Nobody. "You will sit here and relax. Got it?"

"Fine..." Xhäs sighed dejectedly, knowing that it was pointless to argue with her.

Satisfied, Larxene turned away and headed towards the door, but paused when she heard Xhäs calling out to her. "Wait, Xene!" She glanced back at him. "Um, thanks… Just be careful, alright." She smirked in amusement.

"This is me you're talking about here, Xhäsy-boy. I'll be fine." With that being said, she exited out the room, leaving behind an amused Xhäs.

 **A/N: The reason Larxene isn't acting like her usual self because this is before Xhäs left the Organization. Xhäs had a huge impact on her life and when he betrayed the group she was devastated. Hope that explains everything about her. Up next is the sneaky and manipulative Marluxia.**


	4. XI

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Hmm… Marluxia, huh? To be honest, I had never liked his character, not because they gave him pink hair and made him look too girly, but his character never clicked my interest. They barely focused on him in the actual series. And when they did, they killed him off. Anyway, enjoy!

 **XI**

{…}

Marluxia.

He was one of the few members in the Organization he had never trusted. When he first met Marluxia, he literally thought he was a woman because of his pink hair and feminine looks, minus the manly voice, but boy…was he wrong. However, he didn't really appreciate him talking to Larxene every time he noticed him. He didn't know why, but the Nobody had a weird vibe he didn't like. Marluxia always seems like he was up to no good, scheming a plot and wanting to recruit Larxene to join his cause, whatever that was.

"Yo, Xhäs!" Axel's voice called out to him from behind, drawing his attention away from Marluxia, who was having a private conversation with Larxene in the distance.

"Hey, Axel." He greeted his friend with a smile, but then noticed that Roxas and Xion weren't with him. "Where are Roxas and Xion?"

"They're on a mission. They won't be back until later tomorrow." his friend answered simply.

"I see…"

Axel looked past the young Nobody and noticed that Marluxia was talking to Larxene suspiciously before returning his gaze back to his friend, smirking in amusement. "You're spying on them again, aren't you?"

Xhäs flinched and then turned away nervously. "No…I wasn't spying on them. I was simply eavesdropping on them to see what they were talking about." Axel rolled his eyes.

"That's still the same thing, idiot."

"No, it's not!" Xhäs made a face when he looked back at his friend.

"Whatever, but it does seem like something's bothering you. Mind telling me what it is?" Typical Axel. He always knows how to read someone like an open book.

Xhäs heaved a deep sigh and became serious. "Axel, do you trust Marluxia?" Axel blinked confusedly.

The Nobody thought about it long and hard until he finally responded, "It's not about trusting Marluxia. It's more about if he's actually useful to the Organization's cause than anything else."

"Hmm…" Xhäs didn't look pleased with his friend's answer, but accepted it, nonetheless.

"If you're still worried about Marluxia, I'll let in on a little secret." Axel grinned mischievously.

"What is it?"

The Nobody leaned forward and whispered close to his friend's ear. "On his days off, Marluxia would spend the whole day trying on different kimonos and stare at himself in the mirror."

"You serious?"

"Dead serious."

Xhäs laughed.

 **A/N: Well, now we know what Marluxia does on his free time. Next up is the master of poker and blackjack, Luxord.**


	5. X

**Aoi Hyoudou:** For some reason, Luxord didn't get enough screen time in the KH series. I actually thought he was going to play a huge role, but just like Marluxia and Larxene, he got killed off way too soon. Oh, well…Enjoy!

 **X**

{…}

Luxord.

He was one of the few members in the Organization that he knows so little about. While he had the presence and features to be someone's father figure, he was actually a nice guy once you get to know him a little bit better. However, he was a very light drinker when they have their Guys' Night Out, always getting drunk before the party could even start.

And speaking of a Guys' Night Out, it was poker night!

"I win again." Luxord declared as he revealed his hand, showing a full house to Xhäs, Axel, Demyx, Zexion, Lexaeus, Xaldin, and Xigbar.

The group groaned as they threw their cards into the air in frustration.

This was his eighth straight win in a row.

"Now, now, everyone, don't be sore losers. It's just a game." Luxord said with a chuckle as he collected his winnings from the group, twenty thousand munnies.

"Man, Luxord, I don't know how you do it." Axel shook his head in disbelief.

"You must be cheating!" Xhäs made a face.

Luxord chuckled in amusement. "It's all about skill and luck, Xhäs. Why would I cheat in a game that I'm best at?"

"Then how about a bet?" This immediately gained everyone's attention, including Luxord's.

"A wager you say. What kind of a wager, Xhäs?" the bearded Nobody asked with interest.

"Let's see…" Xhäs thought about it long and hard until he came up with something devious. "How about this: whoever loses must wear a dress for a week and has to ask Xemnas out on a date." Everyone, except for Luxord, stared at the young Nobody incredulously, almost if he has finally lost his mind.

Luxord smirked, intrigued. "A wager worthy, indeed. I'm in."

A few minutes later, Luxord shuffled deck and dealt the first cards after both sides agreed on blackjack. Xhäs stared down at a four of spades and a six of hearts while Luxord had a ten of diamonds and a facedown card, which could be anything. The young Nobody knew his current hand can't beat Luxord's, especially when he still has a card yet to be revealed. "Hit me."

Luxord smirked and flipped the top card from the deck, placing it on the poker table.

It was a seven of diamonds.

This gives Xhäs seventeenth for his hand.

The Nobody felt confident he had a suitable hand to stay with. "Alright, I'll stay."

Luxord smirked again. "I admire your awareness, Xhäs. Seventeenth is one of the hardest hands to beat in blackjack, but-" He flipped his hidden card over and revealed an eight of clubs, astonishing the poor Nobody and the group. "-eighteenth is better." Xhäs's jaw dropped. "It looks like I win again." Xhäs's head slumped in defeat.

Luxord approached the defeated youngster and placed a hand on his shoulder, leaning close to his ear and whispered softly, "Xemnas's favorite color is silver so you had better find a silver dress soon."

"I hate my life." Xhäs grumbled.

 **A/N: Poor Xhäs. He lost a bet and now has to pay the consequences for it. Next up is the lovable Demyx!**


	6. IX

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Don't know why, but a lot of people liked Demyx, including me. His character was different from the rest because he wasn't a serious person to begin with. All he wanted was to play his Sitar. Enjoy!

 **IX**

{…}

Demyx.

He was, by far the laziest member in the Organization. Whenever he was assigned to a tough assignment, he would simply pass it on to the next available member or find a way to weasel himself out of the mission altogether so he could spend the whole day, relaxing and playing his Sitar in peace. Sometimes he would turn to good buddy Xhäs and ask him to cover for him just so he can laze around and practice his act that he had been rehearsing since day one. However, today he was assigned to a MAJOR mission and there was no one around to bail him out except for…

"Xhäs, please!"

"No, Demyx." Xhäs ignored the pleading Nobody and walked past him, strolling through the Castle That Never Was's hallways and heading towards the Grey Area.

"Oh, come on, Xhäs, why not?!" Demyx whined childishly as he walked aside the young Nobody, trying to keep it with his friend.

"I told you already, Demyx, I'm done covering for you." he said annoyed, picking up the pace.

"And I told _you_ I'll make it up to you!" the idle Nobody argued, matching his speed.

"Get someone else to do it, Demyx."

"Everyone's on their own mission, except for you and me."

"That's because I just got back saving a world from being overrun by creatures called Grimm. I'm tired."

"Then why are you heading back to the Grey Area if you're already finished with your mission?" Demyx questioned.

"You know how moody Saïx can be if I don't report back to him." Xhäs replied with a sigh.

"Come on, Xhäs! Just do this last favor for me!" Demyx ran past his friend and stood in front of him, clasping his hands together in a pleading manner. "Please!"

Xhäs halted his pace and stared at the Nobody with a frown. "Demyx-"

"Please!" Demyx bowed his head.

The young Nobody heaved a deep sigh, but smiled softly at his friend. "Fine."

"Huh?" Demyx quickly glances up to meet Xhäs's crimson eyes.

"I said, fine. I'll help you out one last time."

"Really?"

"Of course, that's what friends are for." Demyx grinned.

"You're the best, Xhäs!" He stood upright, regaining his composure.

"Yeah, yeah…so what's your mission?" Instead of answering, the Nobody simply pulled out a piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to his friend, who accepted it.

"This will explain everything all about the mission. Good luck and thanks again, Xhäs!" Demyx quickly sprinted off in the opposite direction with a big grin on his face, leaving behind a trail of dust.

Xhäs shook his head, but folded the paper and read the information on it. Apparently, Demyx was supposed to take out a huge group of Heartless located in the world called the Capital and established a relationship with a special police force called the Jaegers, led by the Capital's strongest general, Esdeath.

' _I hope I don't regret this.'_

 **A/N: That RWBY and Akame Ga Kill references. Up next is…AXEL!**


	7. VIII

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Axel is one of the best characters in the KH universe. Or…should I say Lea now that he's back to normal and he's a Keyblade wielder? Anyway, enjoy!

 **VIII**

{…}

Axel.

He was his best friend, second only to Larxene. While he enjoys messing around and acts like a smart-ass at times, he was the one person Xhäs could always count on and look up to for guidance.

They were 'brothers', not only in battle, but as a family.

"This brings back memories, doesn't it Xhäs?" Axel asked with folded arms.

Atop of Sunset Hill, they were gazing at the beautiful sunset in the distance.

"Yeah..." Xhäs's lips slowly curled into a small smile, reminiscing the good old days before and after he joined Organization XIII. "I can't believe it's been five years since that day when we first met." Axel smirked in amusement.

"That long, huh? I still can't believe I was able to put up with you for all those years."

"Hey! I should be the one who should be saying that! Dealing with you isn't cakewalk, either!"

They shared a laugh.

"Do you think it's going to stay like this, Axel? You know, with Roxas and Xion now part of our little group?" Axel shrugged.

"Who knows? It's hard to say. Knowing Xemnas, we only have three months left before we have to forward with his 'master' plan."

"That short, huh?" Xhäs mumbled as he fell into deep thought momentarily until an idea suddenly popped into his head. "Hey!" He immediately drew his friend's attention. "How about on our next day off, you, me, Larxene, Roxas, and Xion all head out to the beach and enjoy ourselves?" Axel grinned.

"Say, that's not a bad idea." Xhäs matched his grin.

"Then it's a promise."

 **A/N: A promise, indeed. Too bad, however, it never came to fruition when Xhäs betrayed the group a month later. So sad…Up next is…THAT BASTARD Saïx!**


	8. VII

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Saïx, you need to stop hating on everything! Just because everyone forgot about your birthday that one time, doesn't mean you have to be such a dick to everyone, including Xhäs! Enjoy!

 **VII**

{…}

Saïx.

He was, perhaps the most hated member in the Organization. No one would let him know about it, of course, not even Xigbar. He despises Xhäs and vice versa. When ordered to work together, they could never come to terms no matter what. Ever since Xhäs joined the Organization, he didn't appreciate the insolent little brat taking over his role as Xemnas's favorite. He worked so hard to be Xemnas's second-in-command and he'll be damned to let some kid take everything away from him!

"It's about time you have arrived." Saïx greeted the young Nobody with his usual icy tone of voice as he glared daggers at the insolent brat.

"Well, I'm here. What do you want, Saïx?" Xhäs glared back, despite already knowing the answer.

Saïx's lips twitched into a small smirk, amused. "Anxious to fail another mission, I see. Very well, your next assignment is to eliminate the Heartless that's been appearing in a world called the Wasteland. There are reports that they're drawn to a young woman who's specially gifted with a curse called the Demon Arm. Your timetable to return is two weeks."

"Two weeks?!" Xhäs said incredulously.

"Did I stutter? Yes, two weeks." Xhäs's face twisted a deep frown.

"Why?

"Orders are orders. No complaining." Saïx sneered with anger in his tone of voice.

"Can Larxene or Axel come with me? I'm tired with all these solo missions."

"No."

"You're a dic-"

"Watch your tongue, boy!" Saïx hissed. "I can easily end your pathetic life right here and-"

"Oh, look! It's Xemnas!" Xhäs quickly pointed his finger in a random direction.

Saïx slowly glanced in the direction, but saw no one there. When he looked back, Xhäs was long gone.

' _That insolent little…'_

 **A/N: If no one noticed the reference in this one-shot, you had better go do some research about it. It was a Tales of Berseria reference. No. Xhäs won't be meeting Velvet in the actual PokéHearts series. That's going to be Ash's role. The reason I brought it up at all because it was a way to get Xhäs out of Saïx's way. Next up…is Mr. Bookworm, Zexion!**


	9. VI

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Weird how Xion's name is part of Zexion's name. Does that make them related in any way? Also, I didn't realize his Somebody, Ienzo lost his parents when he was young and Ansem the Wise took him in…So…does that make Ash and Kairi his adoptive siblings since they too lost their parents and were taken in by Ansem the Wise when they were young in the actual PokéHearts series? I always wonder…Anyway, enjoy!

 **VI**

{…}

Zexion.

He was easily the most enigmatic member of Organization XIII. Sometimes he's seen smirking or grinning, something he and Larxene share. Unlike the other members, he conducts his tasks in a veil of secrecy. He also holds a fondness for literature, the arts, and humanities, which he usually lectures Xhäs about during their downtime.

"Xhäs, why are you here?" the senior Nobody asked with his back turned against the latter as he organized several books on the shelf in the Library. "Can't you see that I'm a little busy at the moment?"

"I know, but there's something I would like to ask you about."

"If it's about me and Xion almost having an identical name then save it! I've already heard the running joke from Axel, Roxas, and Xigbar. I don't need to hear it from you, Xhäs." Zexion replied with a tired sigh.

' _Darn! They beat me to punch…'_ "No, no….Nothing like that. It's about something else." Xhäs lied.

"Oh?" Zexion turned away from the bookshelf and glanced at the young Nobody as his eyes glinted with interest. "What is it, then?"

"When you were still Ienzo-" He paused briefly and noticed Zexion's face flinched slightly when his former name was brought up. "-Ansem the Wise took you in, not only as one of his apprentices, but his son."

"And?" Zexion's lips twisted into a deep frown.

"If I remember correctly, I…No-Ash and his younger sister were also adopted by Ansem the Wise after losing their real parents to an unknown cause. In a weird way, since we were both born from our Somebodies who were raised by the same….parent, we are technically brothers if you look at it."

"Huh. Now that you mentioned, not once did that had ever crossed my mind." Zexion cupped his chin and fell into deep thought as his lips slowly curled into a small smirk. "Interesting..."

Oh, boy… Xhäs didn't like that look one bit.

"If that's true, then maybe I should properly educate you on a few things."

"Uhh…you know what-" The young Nobody slowly backs away to the exit. "-how about we just forget it."

"What?! But you have so much potential to follow my exa-"

"I would rather be a goofball than a bookworm. See you later, Zexion!" Xhäs stormed out the room in a flash, leaving behind a bemused Zexion.

 **A/N: Yup, Xhäs is definitely Ash's Nobody. And the ideal of Ienzo being siblings with Ash and Kairi does make it interesting, does it not? Up next is…the very quiet Lexaeus!**


	10. V

**Aoi Hyoudou:** It's always the quiet one, isn't it? I didn't expect Lexaeus to be the powerhouse in Organization XIII. Too bad, however, he didn't serve much purpose other than being a minor lackey in the group. Oh, well…Enjoy!

 **V**

{…}

Lexaeus.

He was the most undeveloped member of Organization XIII. What is known, however, is that he is intelligent and laconic, only speaking when he finds it necessary. On the other hand, he appears to be somewhat distrustful of the other members of Organization XIII. Even Xhäs had a difficult time having a simple conversation with the quiet Nobody.

"Hey, Lexaeus! How's it going?" Xhäs walked up to his senior and offered the man a friendly smile.

Lexaeus glanced at the young Nobody with his usual grumpy expression on his face and said nothing.

"Uhh…" A small sweat drop appeared and slid in the back on his head. "Um, how was your day?"

"…"

"Anything interesting happened on your mission?"

"…"

"D-Did you notice the other day that Axel set Demyx's butt on fire?"

"…"

"Um, did you watch that anime called Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation? I thought it was interesting."

"…"

Lexaeus continued to give him the cold shoulder sand said nothing.

Xhäs's sweat drop grew.

"Uhh…you know what? Sorry to bother you. I think I hear Roxas and Xion calling my name. Later!" The young Nobody sprinted off quickly, leaving behind an amused Lexaeus.

 **A/N: Well…that was interesting. Anyway, up next is the mad scientist, Vexen!**


	11. IV

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Vexen is another character I didn't like. To be honest, I find him quite annoying, always bragging and bringing up that he was a higher rank than those beneath him. I'm glad he didn't serve much purpose other than creating Replica Riku. Enjoy!

 **IV**

{…}

Vexen.

He was the "mad scientist" of the group, always viewing life as a grand experiment. While he had a short temper with those always questioning his irrational methods, he enjoys teaching Xhäs. He believes that the young Nobody was one of the few who truly understands his madness.

Or so it seems…

"No, no! All wrong." A frustrated Vexen massaged his temples in annoyance.

Xhäs frowned. "What? It makes a lot of sense to me."

"No, it doesn't!" the senior Nobody argued.

"Why not?!" the latter argued back.

"It's because ranking doesn't always depend on strength. It's all about our natural abilities and talent." Vexen replied with a tired sigh.

"It still doesn't add up why Saïx is ranked seventh in the Organization, but he's second-in-command. Shouldn't he, you know-be ranked second?"

"I don't know! You will have to ask Xemnas."

"Aww…But that's too much work." Xhäs made a face.

"Then be gone with you! I wasted enough of my precious time playing childish games with you. I have important research I need to attend to." Vexen hissed with venom lingering in his tone of voice.

"Fine, fine…I'm going. You don't have to be such a grouch about it." Xhäs grumbled as he walked off, leaving behind a smirking Vexen.

' _That boy…He's more interesting than I thought.'_

 **A/N: Hmm…** **Xhäs does make a point. Anyway, up next is…the wind lancer of the dragoon, Xaldin!**


	12. III

**Aoi Hyoudou:** I consider Xaldin to be one of toughest Organization members in the KH series because of his limit break. I always hate those freakin' lancers of his. Anyway, enjoy!

 **III**

{…}

Xaldin.

He was one of the few independent members in the Organization, always working alone for the entirety of his presence. He acts sadistic and sarcastic, in order to exploit his opponents' weaknesses. Like most members, he also doesn't tolerate laziness and becomes really impatient with the younger members in the group.

And today wasn't his day because he was forced to pair up with Xhäs for a special assignment, ordered by Xemnas.

"Great, babysitting…This is what I need." Xaldin said sarcastically with a low grumble.

Xhäs frowned. "Hey, this isn't a picnic for me, either! I would rather work with Larxene or Axel on this assignment than with you, Xaldin."

"Whatever." the senior Nobody retorted with a snort. "Do me a favor and don't get in my way. Then maybe-just maybe, I might include you in the report that you actually pull your own weight around in the mission."

"Jeez…! Thanks. You're so kind, Mr. III." the younger Nobody replied sarcastically.

Xaldin's lips twisted slowly into a small smirk, amused. "Your sarcasm could need some work, kid."

"Shut up!" Xhäs made a face. "What is the mission, anyway?"

Xaldin chuckled and slipped out a piece of paper from his coat pocket, skimming it over briefly about their assignment. "According to this, we're assigned to eliminate a few Dark Horns appearing in a world called Asahikawa located in Hokkaido Prefecture. Also, we need to keep a watchful eye out on a man named Hanabusa."

Xhäs's widened in surprise at the familiar name related to the antagonist in the anime that he had been watching with Axel, Roxas, and Xion recently. "Wait, Hanabusa? You mean…the same criminal painter who's able to tap into people's hearts and manipulate their minds to do his biddings. That Hanabusa?!"

"The one and only." Xaldin groaned. "Although I find it absolutely ridiculous that a weak human like him is capable of doing such task. This is why we will eliminate him as well. He could be a thorn to our plans if he decides to get in our way. Plus, there's a good chance he's working with that witch."

"Maleficent." Xaldin nodded.

"Alright, time to head out."

Xhäs nodded in agreement.

 **A/N: Beautiful Bones: Sakurako's Investigation is an interesting anime. I recommended those who haven't seen it yet to go watch it. I hope there is a season two since the ending of season one was definitely teasing that it will have a follow up. Anyway, up next is Braig! Oh, uh…I mean Xigbar! My mistake.**


	13. II

**Aoi Hyoudou:** I always consider Braig/Xigbar's character to be interesting, despite that they couldn't be 're sneaky bastards if you drop your guard down around them. Ask Aqua and the others, they will tell you that I'm right! Anyway, enjoy!

 **II**

{…}

Xigbar.

He was the most laid-back and cocky member in the Organization. When not on missions, he occasionally enjoys eavesdropping on his fellow Organization members. He relies heavily on instinct rather than on intelligence for both decision-making and fighting, making him adaptable and unpredictable in battle. He also has a habit of saying, "As if". And more importantly, he enjoys teasing and annoying Xhäs for his own amusement.

"Hey there kiddo, back from your mission with Xaldin?" Xigbar asked smugly with a grin.

"You could say that, Xigbar." the younger Nobody replied cautiously with his guard up around the man.

"Ooh, why so tense?" Xigbar walked up to his fellow member and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Aren't we all friends here? You know…one big happy family and all."

"I don't recall being friends with you, Xigbar."

"Ouch! That hurts." Xigbar said sarcastically as he pulled away from his 'friend'. "You know how to hurt someone's feelings, Xhäs."

"Is there something you want to tell me, Xigbar?" Xhäs glared sharply as he grew tired of the latter's childish little games. "I know you didn't come all the way here just to bug me because you're bored."

"As if!" Xigbar scoffed at the younger Nobody's harsh words and smirked. "What's so wrong for me just to have a little chat with my favorite Keyblade wielder? After all, you are Organization XIII's brightest member since Xemnas himself. One day, even you will surpass Xemnas in every way. All you need is someone to guide you there."

"And you think you're that person?" Xigbar grinned mischievously.

"Why not?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." He wouldn't dare joining Xigbar and accepting his offer. He would rather turn into a Heartless before that day ever happened. "If you excuse me, Xigbar, Roxas and Xion are waiting for me to train with them."

"Oh, I see, but before you go, there's a message I would like to share with you from Xemnas." Xhäs sighed.

"What is it?"

Xigbar smirked smugly. "At the end of the day, Xemnas wants to see you in his chambers so he can take you to his special place and introduces you to his 'friend'."

"Huh?!" Xhäs blinked confusedly.

"If you don't believe me, then go see Xemnas for yourself." the senior Nobody advised.

"Fine, I will!" Xhäs walked off, leaving behind a smirking Xigbar.

 **A/N: What is Xigbar up to? Anyway, the final and last one-shot before the bonus chapters is…the Superior, Xemnas!**


	14. I

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Xemnas, or should I say "Mansex" is the final Organization member before I do a few bonus chapters outside the group that revolves around a few people who were affiliated with the Organization, like Naminé, Replica Riku, and Ansem the Wise. Then after that, I will do several bonus chapters revolving around people who interacted with Xhäs, starting with Ozpin, Glynda, and Team STRQ, Ironwood, and Winter from the RWBY series. Or…I won't do it all because it seems kinda too much so I might end it with Aqua, and then Ash. Enjoy!

 **I**

{…}

Xemnas.

He was the Superior, one of the founders, the leader, and the oldest member of Organization XIII. He claims he does not remember what it was like to have any feelings when he was a Somebody. He also claims that this allows him to have a clear understanding of the heart, but, in reality, this had warped his mind into believing that only anger, hatred, and other negative emotions were what make up most of a heart. However, on some occasions, he does value friendship, as he and Xhäs share a bond since the day they first met. He also shares another friendship with his special 'friend' in the Chamber of Repose.

"Xemnas, why are we here?" Xhäs asked curiously as he and his leader were inside of Ansem the Wise's computer room.

"Patience, my friend." Xemnas told the younger Nobody as he typed several codes in the main frame, opening another room. "Come, Xhäs."

Xhäs quickly followed Xemnas as he led them down several flights of stairs. They found themselves in Ansem's Heartless Manufactory. A panel was glowing at the foot of the stairs and Xemnas stepped on it. Suddenly the entire floor shook and revealed a new set of stairs.

"Whoa!" Xhäs gasped.

They descended the flights of long winding stairs. They walked and walked, which felt like hours.

' _Note to yourself: remind Xemnas to install an elevator.'_

They finally reached the bottom, where a door stood before them. It slid open, revealing a long hallway. As they walked through the hall, Xhäs felt as though he was walking through a prison. All the doors had bars and chains on them. "Xemnas…"

"They are empty." Xemnas answered simply as they approached a door at the end of the hall. It opened and the two stepped through. The room was pure white with black Nobody insignias decorating the walls. A white throne that resembled the ones in the Where Nothing Gathers stood in the center of the room. Xemnas took a seat on the throne, causing all the Nobody insignias to go from black to white. Xhäs followed one of the lines to see a pile of blue armor, along with a Keyblade?

"It's been a long time, my friend…" Xemnas muttered. "I brought along with me another friend I want you to meet. This here is Xhäs, the future of Organization XIII."

 **A/N: So…** **Xhäs finally gets to meet Xemnas's other friend. What does this all mean? Who knows? Only time will tell. Now that I'm finished completing all the one-shots of each member. It's time to do the extras. I'm still torn if I should do one-shots for the characters Xhäs encountered. What do you think I should do? In the meantime, Naminé is next!**


	15. Naminé

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Just to let you know that some of these extras take place before or after Xhäs's betrayal. With that being said, enjoy!

 **Naminé**

{…}

Today was the day. The day, he finally decides to leave everything behind him for good. However, before he departs, there was one person he needed to see for one last time.

"Hello, Naminé." Entering the White Room, there was a young girl with long blonde hair that drapes over her shoulder and blue eyes. She wears a plain, white, lace dress and light blue sandals. She was currently drawing in her drawing book in her seat around the coffee table.

"Hello, Xhäs." the younger Nobody greeted back without turning away from her drawing book. "I know why you're here."

"Then you must already know I'm here to say good-bye."

"That's right." Naminé said quietly as she briefly paused her drawing and placed her drawing book on her lap, glancing over to her friend's direction. "But are you sure there's no other way?"

Xhäs offered his friend a weak smile. "If there was one, I wouldn't be leaving. But sadly, there isn't."

"I see…" Naminé stared at her lap sadly.

"You and I both know I cannot continue with this charade. Everything that Xemnas fed to us was nothing, but a lie."

"And it's best for you to reunite with Ash as a whole, as soon as possible. I know, but…"

Xhäs walked over to the younger Nobody and crouched down to her level. "Naminé-" She refused to look at him. "-please look at me." She still refuses to do so. "Naminé, please!" She finally did as he immediately clasped her hand with both hands and stared deeply into her lovely blue eyes. "I know what I'm doing is very selfish, but please bear with it, okay?" She nodded slowly. "I'll come for you. I promise." Her lips slowly curled into a small smile.

"You're definitely his Nobody."

"And you're definitely hers." He returned the smile.

"Just be careful, okay? I don't know what I would do if something bad happen to you." Xhäs laughed.

"Come on, Naminé, have some more faith in your big brother."

"I do….It's just-"

"Don't worry I can take care of myself."

"You know how to make someone feel more worried, do you?" Naminé giggled.

"I try." Xhäs shrugged.

"You dork."

"Hey!" Xhäs made a face. "Don't be mean to your only brother."

"Too bad, deal with it." Naminé poked her tongue out at him.

"Whatever…"

They shared a laugh.

"Anyway, I should get going."

"Alright-" They embraced in a warm hug for one final time. "-but are you sure you don't want to tell Axel and the others?" she asked after pulling away.

Xhäs smiled sadly. "Nah. It's best if I didn't see any of them. It would just make it difficult for me to leave."

"And Larxene?"

The young Nobody paused momentarily until he finally spoke again. "One day, she'll understand." He didn't sound convincing because of their close relationship, but he can't let his personal feelings get in the way of his judgement. "I hope."

Soon he stood up and glanced at Naminé with a farewell smile. "Well, I'm off."

"Alright, take care, big brother."

"You, too, little sis."

 **A/N: Heartwarming good-bye between Nobody siblings. Up next is Riku Replica.**


	16. Riku Replica

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Just a brief confrontation between Riku Replica and Xhäs during one of Sora's encounters with Riku Replica in Castle Oblivion. Enjoy!

 **Riku Replica**

{…}

"Just who are you?!" the young teen with shoulder-length silver hair and bright blue eyes demanded angrily. He wore a purple and black organic-looking battle suit. His primary weapon was the Keyblade, Soul Eater.

Standing between him and the unconscious teen lying on the floor with brown spiky hair was a hoodie rogue in the black coat who also was wielding a Keyblade of his own, Oblivion.

"For a puppet created by Vexen, you don't know when to shut up, do you?" Xhäs ridiculed the fake Riku.

"What did you just say?!" Riku Replica glowered daggers at his opponent with clenched teeth. "And how many times do I have to tell you people?! I'm the real RIKU!"

"Yeah, yeah…What version this time around, 8.0, or maybe 9.0?"

"Why you…"

"Sorry, but no matter how much of an idiot the Keyblade wielder behind me is. I cannot allow you to kill him off." Xhäs shifted into his stance. "If you want him so badly, then you will have to get past me first!"

"Is that so?" A smug smirk was plastered on the puppet's face. "Then let me be the one to eliminate you and Sora altogether! Haa!" Riku Replica charged forward, causing Xhäs to do the same as they clashed.

A few minutes later, Riku Replica skidded across the room, exhausted. He glanced forward and noticed that the rogue in black was completely unscathed. "How, how…are you this strong?" he asked between each heavy pant.

"Jeez. You must be the latest version if you still haven't figured out who I am yet." The puppet glared daggers at the taunting rogue. "Well then, maybe I should help you out on that." He pulled his hood back, revealing his face.

Riku Replica's eyes widened in surprise. "You!" He hissed with venom lingering in his tone of voice.

Xhäs smirked. "That's right. It's me, the former Number XIII. You and I both know that you cannot beat me, even on your best day so how about you just move along or before I actually tried against you."

Vexen's creation gritted his teeth in frustration with sweat streaming down his face. "F-Fine…! You win this round, but this isn't over by a long shot." he declared as he opened a Corridor of Darkness and escaped through it, leaving Xhäs behind with the Keyblade's current chosen one.

"Well, that's one plan I ruined. Now they know I'm here so I had better head out before Axel or Larxene shows up, but first-" Xhäs glanced down at Sora's unconscious form. "-So this is the kid the Organization is after. Sora, Roxas's Somebody. Kinda goofy-looking if you asked me, especially with those clown shoes, but whatever. Beggars cannot be choosers, I suppose."

 **A/N: Yup, even Xhäs thinks Sora is a big goofball. As for the brief showdown between Xhäs and Riku Replica, it makes logical sense for Xhäs to go over the fake Riku because of the experience gap. Respectively, Sora and Riku received their Keyblades when they were 14 and 15 while Xhäs received his when he was 10. That is a big gap right there. Anyway, up next is the encounter with Ansem the Wise.**


	17. Ansem the Wise

**Aoi Hyoudou:** Nothing much to say here other than Xhäs encountering King Mickey and Ansem the Wise during the time Sora and the gang infiltrated the Organization's stronghold in KHII. Enjoy!

 **Ansem the Wise**

{…}

"Who are you?!" The squeaky voice belonged to King Mickey as he stood protectively in front of his longtime friend, Ansem the Wise. "Are you with the Organization?" the Disney King demanded as he glared at the rogue in black standing before him and his friend.

"I was part of Organization XIII, but not anymore." Xhäs answered simply as he held his out. "As for whom I am, that doesn't really concern you, Your Majesty." Oblivion suddenly appeared within his grasp, astonishing the pair. "My business is with that man."

"A Keyblade!" Mickey gasped in surprise at the sight of Oblivion. "Wait, does that mean you're-"

"As I already told you before, Your Majesty-" Xhäs quickly cut the Disney King off as he shifted into his stance. "-my only business is with the old man. Either step aside or I'll force you. Your choice."

"I choose, neither!" Mickey declared as he charged forward, causing the young Nobody to do the same as they clashed.

Ansem the Wise stood quietly and observed the battle closely between the two Keybladers. They went at it for several minutes with both sides equally matched, trading blows and parrying each other's attack. It looks as though it was a stalemate until Xhäs gained the upper hand when he cast Triple Blizzaga, encasing the mouse king in a solid block of ice.

"Mickey!" The former ruler of Radiant Garden immediately flinched as he stared down at Oblivion's tip, which was beneath his throat.

"Relax. I went easy on your little friend. He'll thaw out in a few minutes. I just didn't want him to get in our way." Xhäs informed.

"What are you talking about?" Ansem the Wise demanded angrily.

"I'm here to tell you about your son."

"My son?!" Ansem's eyes widened in surprise.

"That's right. In one year from now, Ash will arrive to fulfill his destiny as a Keyblade wielder."

"How do you know about Ash? Who are you?!" The former ruler glared at the rogue in black.

"That's simple-" Xhäs pulled his hood back and revealed his face, astonishing his Somebody's father. "-Because I'm your son's Nobody."

 **A/N: Major shocker, but not really. Maybe to Ansem the Wise, but that's it. Anyway, up next is…Aqua!**


	18. Aqua

**Aoi Hyoudou:** This is just one of Xhäs's random encounters with Aqua during Ash's journey. Enjoy!

 **Aqua**

{…}

"You must be Aqua." Xhäs walked up to the young woman with short blue hair and blue eyes.

"And…you must be Xhäs, Ash's Nobody." The Keyblade Master stared at the young Nobody who looked exactly like her student. "What are you doing here?"

Xhäs shrugged. "Just checking things out before it's almost time to merge with Ash. So far-" He observed his surroundings. "-it's one big empty space just like his head."

Aqua simply pressed her lips against her hand and giggled. "You know Ash sometimes he can be thick headed."

"I know what you mean." Xhäs sighed.

Then the young Nobody glanced back at his Somebody's Keyblade Master and smirked smugly. "So…how's your relationship going with my idiot other half, Aqua?"

"Huh?" Aqua blinked.

"Did he tell you how he feels about you yet?"

A faint blush appeared on her face.

"Or have you yet?"

"W-W-What?!" Her face was now turning bright red.

Xhäs frowned. "I suppose that's a no, then."

"W-What are you trying to say here? Ash and I don't have that kind of relationship!" She flailed her arms frantically.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"But do you still care for him?"

"Well…yes, he's my-"

"Good enough answer for me." Xhäs said with a smile as he walked off slowly with a wave. "Later!"

"Wait, you're misunderstanding me. Come back here!" Aqua yelled with a red face.

"If you don't make your move soon Aqua, those other girls will."

Aqua puffed her cheeks and pouted. _'That jerk!'_

 **A/N: Poor Aqua. Xhäs approves FateIntertwineShipping! Next up is the final bonus chapter revolving around Xhäs encountering Ash and his friends at Beacon!**


	19. Ash

**Aoi Hyoudou:** This is the final bonus chapter of this series. It takes place during RWBY Volume 3 so it could or perhaps contain **SPOILERS** so you've been warned! Enjoy!

 **Ash**

{…}

Cinder Fall and her faction had finally done it!

They had created a wave of panic within Beacon, causing hundreds, if not thousands of students to question Ozpin's motives over the kingdom. To make matters worse, a horde of Grimm and Heartless were marching together straight towards Beacon Academy, causing more panic in the air. In order to restore order, Ozpin gathered his best students while calling in a few favors to counter the looming threat heading in their direction.

Gathering inside the assembly hall were Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team CRDL, Team CFVY, and Team SSSN. They were accompanied by Ozpin, Glynda, General Ironwood, and Winter Schnee. And surprisingly enough, three of the four former members of STRQ were also there to support backup under Ozpin's strict orders.

Of course, Qrow was drunk, as usual, upsetting both Glynda and Winter.

Taiyang was checking on Ruby and Yang, to see if both of his daughters were doing fine.

And as for Raven, well…She was being Raven, keeping a huge distance away from her family, especially her ex and Yang. She didn't exactly have a good relationship with them, especially with her own daughter Yang, although she did seem a bit relieved that they were doing fine since her long absent in their lives.

"Ash!" Oh right… a certain Keyblade wielder was with the group, as well, under Ozpin's special request.

Ruby and Yang immediately raced past their father and embraced their friend with all their might.

"Aaahhh! Ruby! Yang! Stop it! I can't breathe." Weiss, Blake, and Team JNPR chuckled in amusement as they walked over, followed by Team CFVY and Team SSSN who were quite interested in learning more about the Keyblade wielder.

Even Taiyang, Qrow, and Raven were a little surprised when they noticed Ash. He looked so much like the boy they used to work with when Team STRQ was still around in the past.

However, no one was more skeptical about the teen than General Ironwood and Winter.

"So…this is the boy you speak highly of, Ozpin." Ironwood said, unimpressed, staring at the young teen.

"That's correct, general." the Beacon Headmaster answered simply with a smile after taking a sip from his coffee mug.

"Hmph. The boy doesn't look any special to me, although my little sister does seem to be quite fond of him." Winter observed Weiss was giving Ash a small lecture for being late to the gathering.

Ozpin chuckled in amusement. "You two might not know this, but Ash's quite special." This immediately gained his colleagues' attention. "He's the descendant of Sir Aaron." Ironwood and Winter's eyes widened.

"Wait! Did you just say Sir Aaron? You mean the original Guardian who created the Four Maidens?" Winter asked incredulously.

"That's correct."

"How sure are you, Ozpin?" Ironwood questioned with a skeptical expression on his face.

"If you notice his aura Ironwood, it's almost identical to Aaron's." Ozpin told his colleague with a casual tone of voice.

"And you think he's going to help us with this?" Ironwood still looked skeptical, not buying into his fellow headmaster's reasoning.

Ozpin smiled. "I have the utmost confidence in Ash, but in case something does go wrong…I called in another favor." A Corridor of Darkness suddenly appeared. "Oh, and it seems he's finally here."

Everyone quickly glanced at the dark portal as a hooded rogue in black stepped out before it closed.

"Oh, great! It's one of those weirdoes in the bathrobe." Xhäs cranked his head in Jaune's direction who immediately hid behind Pyrrha with a loud squeak.

Ignoring the hostile atmosphere, the young Nobody glanced around the room and noted several familiar faces until he finally turned to Ash, who had both Ruby and Yang still clinging on to him. Under his hood, his lips slowly curled into a small smirk as he walked up to his Somebody. "I see Ozpin contacted you, as well, Ash."

"Huh?" Ash blinked dumbfounded as the former Organization XIII member stood before him.

Xhäs sighed dejectedly. "Jeez…All this time, and you still can't tell it's me. You're an idiot."

Ash made a face.

"Hey!" Yang glared sharply at the Nobody. "Don't you dare call him an idiot! Who are you anyway, weirdo?!"

Xhäs smirked again. "Maybe this will answer your question for you." He simply held his hand out and summoned Oblivion within his grasp, astonishing Ash and his friends.

"No way…"

"It can't be…" Winter didn't want to believe it, but she knew who the little stranger was.

Ozpin had a smile on his face, noting that almost everyone's mouths were gaping out.

"Xhäs, is that you?" Ash finally spoke.

"It's about time." his Nobody answered with a tired sigh as he lowered his Keyblade to the side. "I thought it was obvious." Then he removed his hood, exposing his face to the group.

Ash's friends and the other students gasped at the sight of another Ash standing before them.

"Well, I'll be." Qrow grinned. Taiyang also flashed a grin while Raven hid a small smile on her face.

It was nice seeing Xhäs again.

"Whoa…" Jaune glanced back and forth between the two Ashes. "Is it just me or are there are two Ashes?" His friends and the other students nodded in agreement. "I thought so."

"If you were wondering, I came here on behalf of a favor to Ozpin. I'm guessing you're here for the same reason?" Ash nodded dumbly.

"Yeah…"

"Strange, though…" Something was still bothering the Nobody. "I don't ever recall giving Ozpin any of my information. So how did he even manage to contact me?"

"You know…I was thinking the same thing." The Somebody and the Nobody glanced at the suspicious headmaster who was casually sipping away from his coffee mug.

"Anyway…" Xhäs glanced back to his Somebody. "I'm here to help." Ash smiled. "But after that-" He became serious and pointed his Keyblade at the latter, startling his friends. "-We'll finally see once and for all whose the better other so I hope you're ready." Ash flashed a grin.

"Always," Xhäs smiled in amusement as he slowly lowered Oblivion back to his side and noticed that Ruby and Yang were still clinging on to his Somebody very closely.

"Ooh…" His lips slowly curled into a teasing smirk.

Oh, boy…Ash didn't like that look on Xhäs's face one bit.

"W-What…?"

"I'm telling Aqua."

"What!"

 **A/N: Poor Ash. Xhäs's teasing him. Anyway, the series is finally done. If you guys are still confused about Xhäs's relationship with Beacon and Team STRQ, here's the quick rundown. Xhäs visited Beacon Academy in the past when Summer Rose was still around during his time in Organization XIII, way before Ash had started his journey. Hope that answers some of your questions. Anyway, I might consider doing a side-project while we wait for spring break to come so keep your eyes out for it. For all we know, it could be anything.**


End file.
